Doom's Day
by Shadowlarvitar
Summary: Rook has returned to his home planet and Ben is going solo again. Things change though as a new human gets a omnitrix. Ben and the new hero must team up to fight multiple threats like a new Negative Ten, Vilgax, Zs'Skayr, Eon, and a foe previously thought to be dead. Will the world will survive the coming doom planned by a brand new threat or will Ben and the hero stop him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Rook carried crates onto his ship and placed them in the cargo area. He was going to miss earth but his planet needed him.

XRL8 zoomed onto the ship and looked at him. "I'm going to miss you, Rook."

Rook smiled. "I'm going to miss you as well, Ben."

The omnitrix symbol on XRL8's chest began to flash. Grandpa Max's voice came out of it. "Ben, an alien is attacking a Mr. Smoothie's. You need to come and stop him."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye!" said XLR8.

Rook shook his head. "Our paths will cross again one day."

XLR8 nodded then dashed off.

* * *

Azmuth was working in his lab. He looked at the prototype version of the omnitrix he was working on.

"This is the best but also the worst creation I have made so far." he said.

He continued to work on the omnitrix, unaware of something moving in the shadows outside his window.

Sixsix looked at the omnitrix and smiled. _Stealing an omnitrix from a Galvan will be easy. _He accidentally sneezed then ducked as Azmuth looked up.

Azmuth glanced around the room then got up and walked out. Sixsix waited a few minutes then broke the window open and climbed through the window. He grabbed the omnitrix and put it in a box. Azmuth walked back into the room and noticed him.

"Stop, it's not finished yet!" he said.

Sixsix ignored him and turned on his jet pack. He flew through the window and towards his ship. He quickly got inside and started the engine. The ship took off and left the atmosphere. Sixsix smiled and flew the ship towards earth. He couldn't wait to deliver it to his boss and get his reward.

_Boom!_

Sixsix growled as the ship rocked. He looked out the window and noticed an Incursion ship.

"Sixsix you are wanted for crimes against the Incursion Empire please surrender now!" said a voice.

Sixsix shook his fist at the ship. His destination was so close and no Incursion was going to ruin it for him.

He pressed a button and a rocket flew at the Incursion ship and blasted it towards earth. Sixsix laughed but a rocket flew out of the Incursion ship as it was falling and his ship began to fall down towards earth as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Spike

A teenager was sleeping at his desk during class, he had yellow hair and blue eyes. He was dreaming of traveling in space being far away from the school.

"Spike, wake up!" shouted the teacher.

Spike jumped and woke up. "What?"

The teacher shook his head. "You were sleeping again. I'm afraid you'll have to go to detention again."

Spike sighed. "Fine."

He glanced back towards his best friends, Zach and Mike. Zach was playing a game on his phone while Mike was passing notes to a girl.

Spike looked back at his desk and pretended to take notes. _He only gives me a hard time, _he thought.

The bell rang and the class got up and began to leave the class room. Spike ran out, wanting to get away from his teacher.

"Spike, wait up!" said Zach.

Spike looked at his friend. "What?"

"Me and Mike are going to my place to play the new Alien War game, you want to come?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to. I want to go home and relax." said Spike.

"Okay, but you'll miss out on all the fun." said Zach, running off.

Spike exited the school and began to walk towards his home.

* * *

Sixsix's ship started to fall down towards Bellwood. Sixsix tried to make the ship go towards a nearby lake to make a soft landing but missed it, the ship crashed into the woods and Sixsix hit his head against the control panel. He fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Spike heard the crash and looked out his window. He noticed a fire in the woods and climbed out the window to see what it was. He noticed the ship and smiled. He looked for an opening and went inside.

He noticed Sixsix laying on the ground, and kicked him. "Must be dead." he said, then noticed a box next to him and opened it. He saw the omnitrix and gasped. _That looks like that watch Ben Tennyson wears. _He picked up the omnitrix and put it on his arm, then began messing with the dial. "Diamondhead, Feedback, and Upchuck. Awesome!"

Sixsix woke up and noticed Spike. He reached for his gun and aimed it at Spike. He pressed the trigger button but his hand slipped and the bullet missed.

Spike jumped and turned around.

"Your alive?" he asked, and pressed the dial to choose his alien. He transformed into Diamondhead and shot diamonds at Sixsix.

Sixsix rolled over then stood up. He got out a second gun and started firing both at Spike. The bullets reflected off of him and flew back at Sixsix, who ducked and shook his fist at Spike.

Spike glared and punched Sixsix in the face, Sixsix fell down backwards and was knocked out.

Spike smiled. "With this watch I can do whatever I want."

He heard a ship engine and looked out a window. He noticed a Plumber ship flying above him and ran out of the ship. _I'll go hide in Undertown, i'll blend right in with the crowd._

* * *

A Tetramand guided his ship through an asteroid field. He was eager to get finish his mission and collect his reward. His communicator started to buzz and his pet Vulpimancer started to growl.

"Fang be quiet!" he growled and picked it up. "What do you want this time?"

"Sixsix has failed me. I want you and your dog to go get that omnitrix for me. A teenager found it and defeated Sixsix, who told me this before he was taken to the Null Void." said a voice through the communicator.

"Don't worry, Muscles and Fang never turn down a job." he said. "Right, Fang?"

Fang nodded.

Muscles smiled and guided the ship towards earth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Muscles and Fang**

Spike walked through the entrance to Undertown and looked around. He saw lots of aliens he had never seen before like a crowd of Kraaho who were watching him. He waved at them and walked deeper into the town. He went to a clothing store to find a shirt he could wear over his omnitrix symbol.

He looked at the sign and snickered. "Pakmar, what kind of a name is that?"

A small green alien looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a shirt I can wear." said Spike.

Pakmar looked at him. "I think I got something a Petrosapien can wear." He walked towards a clothing rock and rummaged through it. He pulled out a blue hoodie and handed it to Spike. "Here."

Spike took the hoodie and looked at the price tag. He felt where his pockets usually were and realized his pockets were in his normal form.

""I'll send a friend of mine to buy this for me." said Spike, placing the hoodie down on a box. "He'll buy this from you in a few minutes, please don't sell it."

Pakmar glared at him. "Fine, if you or your friend don't return within one hour this hoodie will be sold to someone else."

Spike smiled and ran towards a dark area so he could change back to normal. He felt like somebody was watching him as he neared the dark area, he looked around but the only alien in sight was a Vulpimancer. He walked into the dark area and pressed the omnitrix symbol, making him turn back into his human form.

He went back to Pakmar's shop and noticed a four armed alien leaving it. He saw the alien was holding something blue so he ran into the shop.

"Do you still got that hoodie?" he asked.

Pakmar shook his head. "I sold it to that diamond guy's friend with the four arms."

"He's not my friend!" said Spike, angrily. He ran out of the shop, leaving a confused looking Pakmar behind. He ran after the four armed alien.

"Give me that hoodie!" said Spike.

Muscles turned around. "You mean this hoodie?" He ripped it in half and threw it on the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" said Spike, twisting the dial. He stopped at Humungousaur and pressed the dial. He felt himself start to shrink and looked at his feet. "Oh no, not Grey Matter!"

Muscles laughed. "This is the easiest job I've ever had."

He tried to pick Spike up but Spike ran through a crack in a nearby wall.

"You can't escape me, kid. Fang will find you for me." said Muscles.

Spike ran through the crack and came out on the other side. He pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest and turned back into himself. He looked around for a good place to hide.

"Hey kid, over here." said a voice.

Spike looked towards the voice and noticed a Loboan.

"Who are you running from?" he asked.

"A four armed freak and his dog." said Spike, glancing around.

"I know those two, hide behind my shop. That dog will spot the bacon and probably forget all about you." he said.

Spike looked around, he didn't know if he could trust this Loboan but he'd have to take the chance. He hid behind the store right when Fang came racing around the corner. Fang spotted bacon and started to drool.

"Here doggy, have some bacon." said the Loboan, throwing some bacon into the air.

Fang jumped up and swallowed the bacon whole.

"Fang! How many times have I told you not to eat bacon while you are on the job!" roared Muscles.

Fang whimpered and looked at his paws.

"Hello, Muscles." said the Loboan.

"Lupin, here to ruin one of my other jobs?" growled Muscles.

Lupin growled. "You're under arrest. You've gone too far, i'm sorry old friend."

"I'm not." said Muscles, he punched Lupin in the stomach. Lupin gasped and fell over. "That kid is probably a mile away by now, let's go Fang."

Spike glanced around the corner of the shop and noticed Lupin gasping for air. Spike ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel like i'm dying." said Lupin.

Spike twisted the dial on his omnitrix and selected Fasttrack. _Please work!_ he thought as he pressed the dial. He noticed his skin turn blue and smiled. He picked up Lupin and followed the signs to a hospital. He stopped at a desk and looked at the nurse behind it.

"He's dying, please help him. I owe him my life!" said Spike.

"We'll do the best we can. Please take him into the medical room." she said.

Spike ran towards the medical room and placed Lupin on a bed. He turned back to normal and placed his hand over where Lupin's heart was. _Still beating._

A doctor ran into the room and looked at Lupin. "It's worse than I thought. I don't think we can help him but i'll try."

The doctor looked through the medicine cabinet and got out a bottle.

"Drink this." he said, handing the bottle to Lupin.

Lupin took the bottle and drank it, he continued to gasp. "I'm sorry. I think you'll be a good hero one day if you use your powers correctly." He whispered, placing his hand on the omnitrix.

The omnitrix glowed bright green. "Scanning DNA." it said.

"Be quiet!" whispered Spike, shaking his hand.

The doctor looked at him before looking at his supplies once more.

Lupin coughed again. "Please train with Ben Tennyson and become his sidekick." he said. He coughed again, then he died.

Spike started to get mad. "I couldn't save you, but I will avenge you!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge

Spike ran through the streets of Undertown as a Loboan. He was on the trail of Muscle's scent. He accidentally ran into someone while running around the corner.

"Sorry!" he yelled, as the alien shook his fist at him.

He kept running until the trail ended at a restaurant. He looked inside and noticed a lot of bad looking aliens inside. He saw Muscles and Fang in the back, they were eating something that looked gross.

He walked away from the window and turned back to normal. He twisted the dial to find a good alien to go into the restaurant. He stopped at Upchuck and pressed the dial. He started to shrink and he felt his belly grow larger. He walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table near Muscles and Fang's table. A waiter walked towards him and smiled.

"A Gourmand!" said the waiter. "How may I serve you?" He handed Spike a menu.

Spike looked at the menu with a confused look. He had no idea what anything on the menu was. "Do you got meat?"

"Yeah, is that what you want?" asked the waiter.

"Yep." said Spike.

"It'll be ready in ten minutes." said the waiter, walking off.

Spike grabbed some nearby napkins and swallowed them. He looked at Muscles and vomited on him.

Muscles roared in anger and looked around. "Who did that?"

Almost everyone in the restaurant pointed at Spike, Muscles glared at him. "You'll pay for that!" he said.

"You'll pay for murdering my friend!" said Spike, shooting vomit onto his face.

Muscles growled and grabbed some napkins and began to wipe his face. "Get him, Fang!"

Fang growled and pounced on Spike. Spike smiled and turned back to normal. He twisted the dial and selected a random alien. He felt himself growing and his head almost touched the ceiling.

"What the heck am I?" he asked, looking at his long white arms.

"A Highbreed, run!" yelled one of the aliens, the restaurant began to empty out.

"You think that can stop me?" asked Muscles, laughing. "I've defeated five Highbreed in my life time."

Spike punched Muscles in the face. Muscles growled and punched him back, making Spike fall down and crush several tables.

Spike got up and kicked Muscles in his stomach, Muscles fell over and crushed more tables. "Get him, Fang!"

Fang growled and bit Spike's leg. Spike picked Fang up and threw him out the window, Fang flew through the air and landed in a dumpster. He started to whimper from pain.

Muscles punched Spike. "You hurt my dog!"

Spike kicked him in the stomach again and Muscles fell down. Spike smirked and turned back to normal again. He twisted the dial again and looked at his aliens. He pressed the dial when Feedback appeared and transformed.

"Your going to die!" he said, and started to shock Muscles with electricity.

Muscles coughed. "No please!"

Spike smiled and continued to shock him. As Muscles got close to death he stopped. "I'm not a murderer like you. I'll like to see you rot in jail instead."

Muscles growled at him, making Spike zap him once more. Spike turned around and left the restaurant.

* * *

A shadowed figure sat in his lair. 'Everyone is a failure. I need you to kill someone for me."

"Who is the target?" asked a voice.

"I don't know his name but Muscles sent me a picture of him." said the shadowed figure, handing the second guy a picture.

The second guy walked out of the shadows, he was completely covered with camouflage armor. "An earthling?"

"Yes, I want you to bring his body back here so I can remove the omnitrix." said the first figure. "If you fail you won't get paid."

"Relax, I'm Jet the most successful hit-man in the galaxy." he said, walking back into the shadows.

* * *

Spike hurried to school the next day, he wanted to tell his friends about his omnitrix. He noticed Mike in front of the school, flirting with a girl.

"Mike, have you seen Zach?" asked Spike.

"He's already inside. He's trying to fix his phone." said Mike.

"Let's go find him." said Spike.

"Okay, class starts in a few minutes anyways." said Mike. "See you later." He said to the girl before following Spike into the school.

They entered their first class and noticed Zach sitting in a corner with his phone.

"What're you doing with that anyways?" asked Mike.

"I told you I'm trying to get Alien Wars on this." said Zach.

"Ha, I knew you were addicted!" said Mike.

Zach glared at him. "At least I don't chase girls all day like some people."

"Be quiet!" said Spike. "I need to tell you something!"

"Spike!" said the teacher. "Get over here now!"

"Yes, sir." sighed Spike.

"I want you to sit in that empty seat in the corner." said the teacher.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"Because two new students are coming and I want them to sit together. So you have to sit in the corner." said the teacher.

Spike glared at him. "Fine!" _I bet you'll regret this when Way Big sits on your car later._

Spike sat down in the corner right as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class." said the teacher. "Today we got two new students, meet Heather and Tony."

A beautiful blonde girl walked into the classroom and Zach dropped his phone. A black haired boy followed her.

"Be nice to these two class." said the teacher. "Now, who'll be their lab partners?"

Zach smiled at Heather and immediately raised his hand. "Can I be Heather's partner?"

"Sure then I guess Mike and Chase are partners." said the teacher.

Spike looked at the new students, he wasn't sure he liked them or not. He noticed Chase look at his arm, he smiled evilly and looked away. Spike glared. _He knows._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hit-man

Jet walked down a deserted alley way, he headed towards a shop near the end of the alley and looked inside. He noticed the two aliens he was looking for and walked towards them.

"I heard you two are thieves for hire, I got a job for you." he said.

A woman with long light blue hair looked at him. "What do you want us to steal?"

A red haired man looked at him. "I heard of this guy, Frost. His name is Jet, he is the best hit-man in the galaxy."

Jet laughed. "There is nobody who can escape me, I always kill my target. I need your help to lure him out though, I have picked the time and place and wrote it down for you." He handed them a piece of paper.

Frost took it. "You want us to rob a bank? That is what regular criminals do."

"I don't want the money, you can keep what you steal." said Jet. "I'm getting paid for killing this kid."

"I'm in, what about you Blaze?" asked Frost.

Blaze smiled. "Of course, this will be the easiest money we ever made."

"Great, I'll meet you there in a few hours." said Jet.

* * *

Spike smiled as the final bell rang, he ran out of the room as fast as he could but Chase cornered him.

"I know your secret." he said. "I saw you earlier."

Spike glared at him. "You better not tell!"

"Relax, I won't tell. You have to do one favor for me though." said Chase.

"It's not against the law, right?" asked Spike.

"Nope." said Chase.

"Deal." said Spike.

"Hey Spike!" said Zach. "I'm going to Mr. Smoothie's with Heather and Mike, you want to come?"

"I guess." said Spike.

They left the school and walked towards the nearest Mr. Smoothie's. Mike stopped suddenly and looked around.

"I smell smoke." he said.

Zach looked around. "I see fire." He pointed at the bank across the street.

Spike looked at the fire. "Um, I'll catch up with you guys later. I forgot something at school." He ran down a nearby alley, and started to twist the dial on the omnitrix. He pressed it at random and transformed into Big Chill.

He turned into his ghost form and flew into the bank. "Hey Fire Head, what's up?"

Blaze turned around and looked where Spike was standing. "Whose there?" he asked.

Spike turned back into his solid form and shot him with his icy breath.

Blaze snickered. "Ice against fire?"

Blaze threw a fire ball at Spike and hit him in the face. Spike flinched from the pain and hit the omnitrix symbol on his chest. He transformed into AmpFibian and shocked Blaze. Blaze yelled in pain and fell down, he was unconscious.

"Blaze!" yelled Frost, she aimed her fists at Spike and icy wind flew towards him.

The wind blasted Spike against the wall and he fell down to the floor.

Frost laughed. "Get him, Jet!"

Jet walked into the room and aimed a gun at Spike. "Good bye, kid."

Spike started to panic, he knew he had only one way out. He pressed the omnitrix button, hoping he would get someone who could defeat them. He started to grow very big and crashed through the ceiling.

"Oh no." said Jet, dropping his gun.

Spike smiled and punched him across the room. Jet flew through the window and landed on the street, unconscious. Spike looked at Frost, who started to shiver in fright.

"Don't hit me!" she said.

"Don't worry, I don't hit girls." he said.

"Freeze!" said a voice.

"Oh no." said Spike. He looked down and noticed a lot of Plumbers.

"Go back to your normal form and turn yourself in before we have to attack you!" said one of the Plumbers.

Spike sighed and turned back to normal. He knew he could escape if he wanted but he didn't want to be a criminal. He was handcuffed and led onto a ship. He got placed down in the cargo area/ Frost, Blaze, and Jet were soon placed down next to him.

Jet snickered. "You'll about to see what prison life is like, kid."

Spike glared and kicked him.

"Calm down!" said one of the Plumbers.

Blaze and Frost snickered.

* * *

A scientist sat in his laboratory, working on an experiment. His television was on across the room and he looked up after it said something interesting to him.

"Today four menaces to the city were arrested. One had flame powers, another had ice powers, one was a trigger happy maniac, and the last one was a kid with an omnitrix. When will the city learn that Ben Tennyson is the cause for all this destruction." said the announcer.

The scientist knocked over his experiment. "They were arrested? That's not good." He opened his cell phone and typed in a number. "Get over here, your brother and sister failed me. I need you to go break them out."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: Lightning**

The ship landed inside of a building and the doors opened. Several Plumbers walked in and pointed their guns at the prisoners.

"Get going but don't even think about escaping. One prisoner is easily outnumbered here." said one of the Plumbers.

Spike sighed and stood up. He followed the Plumber that was in the lead. He noticed they were being led into a big area filled with prison cells. He passed Sixsix, who shook his fist at him. He also noticed Muscles, who was giving Spike a death stare. Fang was in the cell next to Muscles'.

"Just wait until I get out, kid." said Muscles.

Fang growled at Spike.

"You'll never get me while I'm here." said Spike, sticking out his tongue.

Muscles growled and threw his chair at the door, it broke once it touched the lasers.

"Hurry up." said the Plumber, standing next to some empty cells. "You two in here." He pointed at Summers and Frost.

Summers entered one cell and Frost entered the other. Jet got out a pocket pistol and aimed it at Spike. He pressed the trigger but Spike moved out of the way and it hit the Plumber. The Plumber gasped and his body fell over the nearby railing. A thud was heard as his body reached the bottom.

Muscles laughed. "Jail break!"

The rest of the Plumbers tackled Jet and Spike took that chance to sneak off. He noticed a blonde teen in a rubber suit ahead.

"Who are you?" asked Spike.

"The name's Lightning." he said. "I was framed for something I didn't do so I'm getting out of here."

"But that is breaking out!" said Spike.

Lightning snickered. "What are you trying to do?"

Spike sighed. "Okay, I'll help."

"Good, follow me." said Lightning.

Lightning led Spike to a room that was full of monitors.

"No guards here, that's good." said Lightning, he began walking towards a big red button.

"What does that do?" asked Spike.

"It sets this place to self destruct." said Lightning, smiling. "It also sets all the prisoners free."

"Why would they have a button like that?" asked Spike.

"If aliens invaded they'd have to blow this place up so they couldn't get the stuff here." said Lightning, pressing the button.

An alarm started to go off and a voice said. "This building will self destruct in ten minutes."

Lightning laughed and zapped a monitor with electricity making. "See ya, kid!" he said, jumping into it.

Several Plumbers ran into the room and pressed a green button which turned off the alarm.

"Your in big trouble now, kid. Most of the prisoners escaped." said a Plumber.

"I didn't press that button, check the cameras!" said Spike.

Another Plumber looked around. "All the cameras in here are blown up."

Spike sighed. He didn't want to be in jail for the rest of his life.

* * *

Lightning came out of a television next to his father.

"I did it, I set everyone free." he said.

"Good. Now I got another plan." said his father, handing him four pictures. "These are that kid's friends. I want you to capture them so I can experiment on them. We will turn them into his greatest nightmare!"

They laughed unaware of a figure watching them from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Death**

Summer walked towards a house while checking his phone. He looked at the address and smiled.

"This must be the right place." he said, knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly and a man dressed up as the Grim Reaper came out, holding a scythe.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, aiming his scythe at Summer.

Summer backed up slightly. "Are you the assassin known as Death?"

Death nodded.

"My boss has a job for you. He wants you to meet us at our hideout and kill someone." said Summer, showing Death a picture of Spike.

"Looks like a easy job." said Death. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"We got a million dollars back at the hideout." said Summer.

"Okay, I'll do it." said Death. "I'll meet you at the hideout later."

* * *

Bethany was hanging out at her best friend's house.

"Amy do you think Zach likes me?" asked Bethany.

A blonde girl with green eyes nodded. "Of course he does, he looks at you all the time. I've never seen him act that way around a girl before."

Bethany smiled then screamed as the TV in Brittany's room started to spark. Lightning jumped out of the TV and stared at Bethany.

"I see you got a friend with you. I guess I'll have to take you both as hostages." he said.

"In your dreams." said Bethany.

Lightning glared and shot them both with blue lightning bolts, the both immediately fell down to the ground. Lightning laughed and picked them up. He looked around the room to make sure nobody else was there before he jumped back into the TV.

* * *

Zach was the a video game store when he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned around and noticed Chase.

"Were you following me?" asked Zach.

"No. I noticed someone following you." said Chase.

"Yeah right, Spike might trust you but I don't." said Zach, glaring at him.

"Fine then be followed see if I care!" said Chase, turning around to exit the store.

"Nobody move!" said Frost.

Chase stood completely still. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I was assigned to capture you not kill you." said Frost.

She threw a ice ball at Chase and he was frozen solid. Zach looked at her then backed up.

Frost's eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "Your hot for a good guy. Join us, you could be my king and rule the world with me."

"That's a nice offer," said Zach, smiling slightly. "But I already have a girl."

Frost glared at him. "You will be mine someday!" she said, throwing a ice ball at him.

**Author's Note- Sorry about not updating this. I was busy. On the bright side a new super villain has been introduced.**


End file.
